Dulce Encuentro
by MiaTopazio
Summary: Un día de descanso en varios sentidos, aunque no para el crimen por supuesto. Podría tomarse como un capítulo extra, con un poco de todo. Obviamente, con una linda dosis de romance.


La chica de cabellos azules se encuentra acostada en su cama, dando vueltas, pensativa. Luego se incorpora rápidamente, quedando sentada. Por lo visto, está muy inquieta. Lleva su mirada a sus amados póster en la pared, y nuevamente cambia de posición, con los codos sobre sus rodillas, las manos sosteniendo su rostro.

—Oye, Tikki —tiene una mirada de aburrimiento extremo

—¿Mh? —sale rápidamente de la mochila, donde se encontraba durmiendo, al escuchar la voz de la niña—. ¿Qué sucede Marinette? -se muestra curiosa

—Hace varios días que no tenemos clases, y siento que no tengo nada que hacer. De verdad, no encuentro nada en internet que llame mi atención. Ya me vi las entrevistas y fotoshoot de Adrien un millón de veces. Lo extraño mucho.

—Oh Marinette... Entiendo que lo extrañes, pero siento que exageras un poquito. ¿Dos días te parece tanto? —arquea las cejas con los ojos cerrados

—Sí... La verdad sí. —vuelve a acostarse, esta vez boca abajo, y suspira pesado—. Pensé que me entenderías pero supongo que no. O quizás sí. Quizás tú tengas razón y yo me hago problemas por todo. —hace pucheros

—Marinette —vuela hacia donde su rostro y le habla suave—. No te sientas mal. Tengo una idea -le muestra una amplia sonrisa

—¿Qué clase de idea? —no se ve muy convencida, su boca está escondida entre las mantas

—Vayamos a visitarlo —da vueltas a su alrededor, riendo animada

—¿Qué quéeeee? —como siempre, su reacción muy exagerada. Se cae de la cama por la sorpresa de las palabras ajenas—. ¿Cómo propones eso de la nada?

—Viendo que estás tan aburrida, y desanimada, lo extrañas mucho, ¿Qué es lo que no te parece una buena idea? —su expresión denota confusión ante la reacción de la chica de ojos celestes, "cierto que es muy tímida, quizás debí haberle dicho más lento, pero ya le dije", piensa

—Mmm —se sienta en el suelo y regresa la mirada a las fotos del rubio, pensativa—. ¿Qué excusa puedo poner para ir a visitarlo? ¿Los apuntes? ¿Las tareas de la escuela? No... Si es buen estudiante y está al día con todo. —murmura y se contesta sola—. ¿Qué le puedo decir? ¡Sería muy extraño que caiga con las manos vacías...! Oh, exacto... ¡Sí le llevaré algo! —se muestra entusiasmada repentinamente—. Tikki, ¡Vamos a cocinarle algo! —baja con rapidez las escaleras—. Aprovechando que mis padres salieron a almorzar afuera y se tomaron un día libre

—¿Cómo vamos? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —le pregunta mientras la sigue, intrigada por su propuesta

—Hagamos unos bombones y le digamos que queremos darle una muestra de los nuevos postres del negocio —sonríe ampliamente, mirando a los alrededores, ya en la cocina

—Muy buena idea Marinette -se contagia de la energía de la pequeña. Se acerca a las alacenas—. ¿Qué necesitas que te pase?

—Bueno, creo que podríamos usar chocolate líquido... —coloca una mano en el mentón propio—. También unas frutas... Esencias de gusto, podríamos hacer algunos de vainilla y otros de chocolate. ¿Qué te parece? Y hacerle pequeños dibujitos

—Suena genial —busca rápidamente los ingredientes anteriormente mencionados, aunque le cuesta llevarlos por su peso. Obviamente Marinette también busca

Sobre la mesada queda gran parte listo: leche, chocolate, vainilla, esencia de vainilla, un poco de caramelo que ya estaba listo para algunos pasteles para el día siguiente, varias frutas, polvo para hornear, entre otras cosas. La niña de cabellos azules improvisa con unos materiales de por allí, ingeniándoselas para hacer un molde especial, con forma de cabezas de gatito. Además, corta las frutas y las pone en una licuadora, haciendo una pastita. En un bol pone el chocolate líquido, y en el otro lo que serán las de vainilla. En cada uno vierte las frutas, y les agrega azúcar y polvo para hornear. Tikki mezcla uno y Marinette el otro, hasta que quedan las mezclas unificadas. La pequeña mariquita vierte el contenido de un bol en el molde, y lo coloca en una bandeja, para evitar problemas. Mientras tanto, la chica de ojos celestes está haciendo otro molde, ya que para lo que piensa hacer, necesita varios.

Pasado el rato, se ve que salen del horno los últimos bombones. Hay seis bandejas sobre la mesa, cada una con 12 bocaditos. Como toque final, pinta el caramelo como una pequeña capa utilizando un pincel. Sonriente por el resultado, choca las manos con Tikki. Antes de animarse a probarlos, anota la receta que acaban de hacer en una pequeña hoja de libretas de por allí, como referencia a sus padres por si las dudas les gustan.

—Tikki, ¿Quieres probarlos primero? —junta sus manos, a modo de pedirle un favor

—Está bien, probaré uno de vainilla —se acerca a uno que la chica le separa y le da una pequeña mordida—. ¡Oh! ¡De verdad salió muy rico! A Adrien seguro le encantarán

—¿En serio? ¿Tanto así? —coge uno de chocolate y, ya que para ella es dentro de todo un bocado, se lo come de uno solo. Su sonrisa se hace aún más amplia y su mirada es de completa satisfacción—. ¡Tienes razón! Muchas gracias por animarme a hacerlo

—De nada, igual fue tuya la idea de la comida —ríe bajo

—Ahora, para que no se note que lo hice sólo para él... —busca unas cajas comunes pero lindas para guardar lo que quiere llevar. Coloca doce de cada sabor, y las cierra. Para diferenciar los sabores, en una roja con corazones están los de chocolate, y en una blanca los de vainilla

—Otra cosa Marinette, ¿Irás vestida así? —parpadea varias veces, observando el pijama de la pequeña

—¡No~! ¿Te imaginas? Se reirá en mi cara —niega varias veces—. Me daré un baño y me pondré otra ropa, espérame~ —va corriendo a buscar la toalla y otras prendas, casi inmediatamente ya está en el baño abriendo la llave de la ducha

—Qué rápida —ríe Tikki y se sienta en la mesada a comer el bombón que no se había terminado

Unos 20 minutos después, la pequeña está limpia, secándose el cabello, con unas prendas diferentes a las usuales. Lleva una blusa roja obscura, y una falda un poco más debajo de las rodillas; esta última es de color negro y tiene unas bellas puntillas. Para finalizar, unas pequeñas sandalias, de color marrón pastel. Recién a las 18:03 p.m. se encuentra completamente lista.

—Marinette, si no quieres pasar menos tiempo con Adrien deberíamos irnos ya —le dice mirando un reloj, luego regresa hacia ella

—Tienes razón, vámonos -baja las escaleras y guarda en una bolsa blanca con corazones, también común de la tienda, pero de las mejores selecciones para la ocasión

No pasa más de media hora, y las dos se encuentran frente a la mansión. En el pequeño bolso que lleva Marinette normalmente, está Tikki escondida, hablándole en susurros

—Vamos, el timbre, toca el timbre, ya estamos aquí —le dice con una voz suave pero entendible

—Nooo, voy a morir, ¿Qué haré? Ya sé que ya hice todo esto pero, ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si se ríe de cómo me vestí?

—Ya, vamos —ella sale un momento para tocar el timbre y vuelve a su lugar

—Noooo qué hiciste —hace pucheros, pero justo la enfoca la cámara

—¿Señorita? —se escucha una voz familiar a través del altavoz, la secretaria que siempre se encuentra—. ¿Busca al señor Agreste o... Es compañera de Adrien?

—Bueno, yo... Creo que ya nos vimos anteriormente pero... —su voz suena entrecortada por los nervios—. Sí, soy Marinette, vengo a verlo, digo... A traerle una muestra

—¿...? —la mujer arquea una ceja, mirándola con curiosidad. Luego se deja de escucharla porque se dirige a abrirle la puerta—. Puede pasar. Ya le avisaré a Adrien de su presencia —con una expresión seria se dirige hacia la habitación del mencionado, toca la puerta-. Disculpe, una compañera suya viene a buscarlo

—¿Oh? —estaba escuchando música, pero cuando la ve entrar se quita los cascos—. ¿Qué sucede Nathalie? —claramente, no oyó nada de lo que ella dijo

—Le mencionaba, que una compañera suya viene a buscarlo, está abajo —le comenta, mirándolo

—¿Marinette está aquí? —se acerca a verse en "el espejo" de la ventana. No se encuentra muy arreglado, su cabello está algo despeinado. Lleva una sudadera negra, un jean azul, unas zapatillas blancas

—¿Cómo supo que era ella? -ladea la cabeza, como con curiosidad, pero luego sonríe leve y niega—. Bueno, si no la quiere hacer esperar mucho, no se demore en bajar —se retira despacio, atendiendo una llamada que le acaba de llegar

El chico de ojos verdes no se hace esperar mucho, así como está, baja las escaleras para recibirla.

— Marinette —la saluda con una sonrisa, amable, moviendo suavemente la mano hacia los lados

—Oh, A-Adrien... Vine a ver-traerte unos bombones —desvía la mirada, sonrojada—. Digo, una muestra, los hice para... Mostrarte. Sí, los nuevos. Son nuevos.

—Hahahaha —ríe divertido por la reacción de la más bajita, y se muestra curioso—. ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y son ricos?

—Bueno... —sonríe y lleva la mirada hacia el contrario—. Eso deberías averiguarlo tú mismo, ¿No? —de alguna forma logró hablar más entendible, pero igual lento

—... —se sorprende un poco por eso, dejándole ver más allá que simplemente los ojos de la otra. Echa un vistazo a su ropa, en sí, a todo, y regresa sus ojos a los suyos. Se sonroja leve, pero lo esconde volteando rápidamente, comenzando a subir las escaleras—. Escogiste unas lindas prendas, me haces pasar vergüenza, viendo cómo estoy vestido yo

—N-no digas eso, tú siempre te ves l-lindo —se le escapa esa frase, pero tampoco quiere cambiarla

—Siempre tan optimista conmigo... Gracias —ríe bajo y continúa subiendo

—¿A dónde vas? —ella está detenida varios pasos atrás

—A mi habitación, ¿A dónde más? —vuelve a reír bajo—. Vamos —llega primero a la planta alta

—¿Quéeee? B-bueno, ya voy, espera un momento —mira hacia los lados nerviosa, y luego abajo, a Tikki—. ¿Qué hago? ¿Subo? ¿Está bien que vaya? —le susurra, y mariquita asiente con la cabeza mirándola tranquila—. Ya voy —dice más fuerte y sube rápidamente

—Está bien —no entiende porqué hizo aquello, pero abre la puerta de todos modos—. Siéntete como en casa —sonríe amplio y cierra la puerta tras ellos—. ¿Quieres tomar algo para que lo acompañemos con los bombones? ¿O prefieres hacer algo antes? —le propone tranquilamente

—Yo... No lo sé. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti? —tiene una mirada tierna y tímida, juega con las manos propias, aún con la bolsa grande colgando de su muñeca

—¿Qué tal si jugamos un rato a Pump It? ¿O prefieres leer algo? ¿Ver una película? —le da tranquilamente varias opciones

—Umm... —piensa detenidamente, mientras recuerda quitarse la bolsa. Mira a los alrededores, pensando en dónde debería dejarla, hasta que se le ocurre colocarla en la mesa que está frente al televisor, que da con la ventana—. Creo que una película... Si quieres -dice más bajo, aunque ni siquiera se le ocurre cuál, claramente

—Iré a buscar algo qué poner, ¿Sí? —le dice y se va hacia su pc, cerrando el Ladyblog, y a los segundos buscando "películas taquilleras"

—Oh Tikki —le habla nuevamente en susurros—. No puedo creerlo, ¡Estoy en la habitación de Adrien! Y esta vez como yo... Me siento muy feliz —sonríe de oreja a oreja, sus mejillas mantienen el sonrojo que ya tenía desde que entró a la mansión

—Te felicito Marinette, ojalá que disfrutes mucho de la película —ríe bajo, al igual que su voz, y se esconde rápidamente cuando escucha los pasos del más alto dirigiéndose nuevamente a donde están ellas

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, no muy lejana a la mansión, se encuentra una adolescente con un cuaderno lleno de dibujos, detallados; llenos de colores, de técnicas diferentes, algunos en blanco y negro, pero con una cosa en común: un chico. Todos y absolutamente cada uno de ellos, son diferentes versiones y escenas de un joven apuesto, cuyos ojos son color azul obscuro y cabellos bordó, sus prendas las de un amante del rock, todas color gris y negro, unos borceguíes de calzado. Está sentada en el parque, con una microfibra y las hojas sobre su regazo, una ropa bastante simple: un vestido blanco corto. Combina con su cabello, que es negro y lacio, y sus ojos de color común, marrón.

—Todavía no me animo a mostrarle alguno... Pero, ¿Podría gustarle? A mí parecer están bonitos, pero tengo miedo. Además, si me le fuera a declarar con esto, sería la burla. Las chicas le hacen tantos regalos caros y yo sólo un dibujo... Ni hablar. —murmura para sí, agregando unos últimos toques en la nueva ilustración—. Se lo daré por alguna razón, cuando se me ocurra —sonríe, mirando atenta a su hoja, firmando con el seudónimo de "Minako". A este papel caen un par de gotas gruesas, que no son precisamente lágrimas. Mira hacia el cielo, las nubes están de un color bastante obscuro, casi como si fuera de noche a pesar de que es el atardecer. No se había percatado por estar al lado de un farol iluminado.

—Rayos, debo guardar mis cosas antes de —sin dejarle terminar la frase, una tormenta muy fuerte y fría comienza, arruinando por completo aquél bello cuaderno, incluso estropeando su microfibra, que comienza a perder tinta por la presión que le ejerce el agua—. ¿Es en serio...? T.K, no... —se muerde el labio inferior, en un sentimiento entre enojo, frustración y tristeza

En la guarida de Hawk Moth, este observa complacido la situación ajena, con una sonrisa

—¿Así que frustrada por perder todo tu progreso y tus esperanzas con ese chico? Yo te daré el poder que necesitas —el hombre se comunica con aquella pobre chica, hablándole calmado y lento

—No quiero volver a dibujar más —le responde con un tono molesto, aunque se nota que ni siquiera sabe quién le está hablando

—Yo te daré el poder de destruir todo lo que quieras, así como tus dibujos se mojaron, puedes vengarte con todo el mundo, con quien quieras, con lo que quieras —le comenta mientras forma una Akuma, que no tarda en llegar—. Tormenta Misteriosa, yo te daré el poder, pero tú me traerás los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir

—Con gusto —la mariposa se fusiona con su microfibra, y se convierte en una plumilla con tapa de nube, su vestido blanco llega hasta el suelo ahora, agregando detalles en gris al final en forma de flecos, le aparecen unos guantes negros largos, y su rostro, aunque no llevaba maquillaje, se ve como si se le hubiera corrido una gran cantidad de rímel por llorar mucho. Sus labios se pintan de violeta obscuro, sus ojos cambian a negro. En el medio de su pecho, en el vestido, tiene un dibujo de una gota color bordó—. Yo, Tormenta Misteriosa, voy a maldecir a todos con la lluvia de mi corazón

—Disfruta tu juego, pero no olvides el trato —le recuerda por última vez el señor, desapareciendo de sus pensamientos

—No quiero que nada más exista, no quiero más dibujos —con su plumilla dispara un rayo hacia el farol de la cercanía que lo humedece tanto que queda como si se estuviese derritiendo una vela, que se va deteriorando hasta quedar como un papel empapado con los colores aguados y corriéndose hacia el césped, igual que su dibujo. Apunta hacia los árboles, autos, casas, inclusive cualquier persona que vea pasar por su lado

En la mansión Agreste, se oyen fuertes los gritos de muchas personas de afuera, que tanto Marinette como Adrien escuchan. Recién habían comenzado a ver la película, y el rubio no tuvo la oportunidad de probar el postre dedicado de la pequeña. Se lo ve acercarse hacia el ventanal, dándose cuenta de esos árboles "derretidos o mojados" de una manera bastante peculiar.

—Ammm... Marinette, lo siento, olvidé que mi padre me acaba de pedir un favor, ya regreso —sale corriendo rápidamente de su habitación. Mira a Plaga bastante confundido, y también un tanto frustrado—. Sabes, pensé que me iba a divertir un rato más, sí tenía ganas de ver esa película

—Tendrás tiempo de ver todas las películas que quieras una vez que nos encarguemos de esto —le responde con sinceridad

—¡Transformación! ¡Plaga, las garras! —decide transformarse en Chat Noir rápidamente, y sale hacia las afueras de la mansión. Teniendo en cuenta que Marinette continúa en su cuarto, pasa por la ventana—. Oye —le dice en un tono preocupado. Por fortuna ella todavía no había actuado—. Te sugeriría que te escondas, busca alguna parte de aquí para esconderte debajo, ya que el villano te hará muchísimo daño

—Como digas Chat Noir —se muestra asustada y corre hacia la cama de Adrien, mostrando la intención de meterse bajo ella

El gato, más tranquilo por su reacción, vuelve a salir de la habitación, yéndose a donde cree que es el centro del desastre. Entre varios saltos y casi caídas por el efecto de gravedad de la lluvia, llega al centro del parque.

—¿Dónde se encontrará el poseedor de esta cruel obra de arte? —observa con detenimiento cómo quedaron varias personas y objetos, aterrado por el resultado, aunque trata de calmarse ya que gracias a Dios y sus poderes sabe que pueden regresarlos a la normalidad. Pasa entre las diferentes tintas del suelo, difícilmente pudiendo esquivar todo a pesar de las pisadas calculadas

—¿Por qué tu no estás arruinado, pequeño gatito? —le dice con una voz suave, pero con una mirada de completo odio y enojo, así también conservando la tristeza. Dispara hacia él pero termina dándole a un edificio de la lejanía ya que el contrario la esquivó—. ¿Por qué te resistes? No necesitas vivir... Nadie necesita colores... Nadie se merece nada —continúa disparando repetidas veces

—Oye —tropieza pero de suerte no le dieron—. ¿Qué te sucede? -salta por encima de ella—. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —pasa por su lado y trata de impulsarse con las paredes aún no arruinadas—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —se arriesga a acercarse a la chica por unos momentos

—Pues... —baja el brazo y mira hacia abajo—. ¿Para qué te interesa saberlo? Sólo desaparece -dispara a sus pies pero el rubio puede esquivarlo de último momento, por suerte lo había anticipado

—Rayos, será difícil acercarme si está tan molesta, necesito a Ladybug -se mantiene saltando a los alrededores, pero cada vez se hace más difícil porque ese extraño efecto también se aplica a las baldosas

—¡Chat Noir! ¡Cuidado! —llega agarrándose con su yo-yo de un lugar más seguro en estabilidad, y se lleva al gato cuidadosamente hacia una azotea cercana—. Estoy muy sorprendida por lo que veo... Cómo quedó el parque. Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que pensar, ¿Ya tienes una idea de donde está su Akuma?

—My lady... Yo creo que lo más obvio sería dónde se encuentra, pero el problema es cómo acercarse sin que... ¿Muramos? —le agarra de la muñeca y le lanza una mirada dulce, aprovechando la ocasión—. No me gustaría que te suceda nada malo

—Aeish —lo mira como diciendo "este niño..." mientras niega con la cabeza—. Gracias, tampoco quiero que te pase nada. Vamos a acercarnos a ver qué hacemos —sin esperar una respuesta, lo vuelve a llevar de la mano hacia el campo de batalla. Claramente no puede desviar de ninguna manera los ataques ya que todo lo que sus rayos tocan se vuelve aguado.

Tormenta misteriosa se ve aún más molesta al verlos juntos, su habilidad sufre una transformación: dispara dos rayos, pero el poder se divide, así que las cosas tardan más en cambiar de forma. De todos modos, es más complicado evadir los ataques así.

—Chat Noir, cambio de estrategia. Si vamos por separado no sabrá a quién darle, ¿Qué te parece? —le dice algo apurada y nerviosa

—Hagamos eso —entiende la situación y con su báculo se posa detrás de la villana—. ¡Ven por mí si logras alcanzarme! —se queda quieto a propósito para que Ladybug tenga más oportunidades de romper su plumilla

—Agh —la joven de cabellos negros no tiene opción que pelear con quien se encuentre más cerca, pero no pierde la oportunidad de lanzar sus rayos al azar puesto que no tiene un objetivo en particular, más que el mismo deterioro de la realidad

—Tormenta Misteriosa, sus prodigios, concéntrate en ellos, después puedes continuar con tus asuntos personales —una voz masculina y grave resuena en los pensamientos de la chica del vestido blanco

—Cierto... Sus prodigios —conservando la ira, trata de moverse con precisión para quitarle el anillo al chico de en frente, pero éste tiene mucha más agilidad y logra esquivarla con facilidad

—My lady, ¡Aprovecha! —sólo se dedica a evitar que la joven llegue a rozar siquiera sus manos, y además busca alguna manera de inmovilizarla para poder quitarle él su arma

—Eso intentaré —se acerca caminando con calma, pero lo que no se espera es la reacción de la villana, que aún bajo las instrucciones de Hawk Moth decide seguir atacándolos—. ¡Chat Noir! ¡Vámonos de nuevo!

—Como digas, ahí me acerco —nuevamente utiliza su báculo para pasar por encima de la chica y llegar a donde se encuentra la enmascarada

—... —lo lleva hacia dentro de una cabina telefónica cercana, pero a la vez escondida a quien viera desde el parque—. Es un lugar apretado y puede que te resulte incómodo, pero es el mejor lugar donde nos podemos esconder por el momento

—Por supuesto que no es incómodo —ríe bajo y la abraza disimuladamente—. No se me ocurrió cómo acercarme, pensé que podría quitarle la pluma pero cambió de actitud de nuevo —arquea una ceja pensativo

—No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que encuentre este lugar... —tuerce la boca—. ¡Lucky Charm! —activa su amuleto y se convierte en un flotador—. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer con... Esto? —como siempre, no puede mantenerse oculta por mucho tiempo. Tormenta Misteriosa ya comenzó a convertir en "papel mojado" las cosas de más allá del parque—. Oh no... Chat Noir, vigila por un momento, necesito pensar dónde pondré esto

—No hay problema —le responde casi por inercia, ya que un solo disparo a su amada puede causar, además de que nada vuelva a ser igual, su misma muerte. Con su bastón logra parar unos pocos, pero se arruina progresivamente

—Vamos... —susurra, mirando hacia todos lados, hasta que sus ojos divisan un poste intacto, luego piensa en su yo-yo, la cuerda, el flotador. Ya sabe qué hacer

La chica se cabellos azules rápidamente va hacia la cima del poste, y enrolla el flotador con la cuerda de su yo-yo. Chat Noir en este caso actúa como carnada, ya que Ladybug al estar en un lugar muy alto, no se distingue con claridad. Antes de que la villana pudiese disparar de nuevo, el objeto de la suerte le cae de tal manera, que sus brazos quedan atrapados y apretados entre este, causando que la pluma se le caiga de las manos por la incomodidad.

—Oh, esto no puede estar pasando —forcejea con la intención de soltarse, pero no lo logra a tiempo, aún sigue enredada en su problema en cuanto la joven de rojo está otra vez en el suelo

—Sí, bien~. —pisa con fuerza la plumilla y la mariposa rodea el objeto que está bajo sus pies todavía—. Es hora de terminar con la maldad —encierra en su yo-yo al insecto, ya más tranquila—. Adiós mariposita —sonríe y ella misma le quita el flotador a la villana, para luego lanzarlo por los aires—. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Dichas aquellas "palabras mágicas", todas las personas que parecían estar inertes debido a su apariencia, regresan a la normalidad, junto con todas las plantas y objetos implicados. La chica cuyo seudónimo es "Minako", también vuelve a tener sus mismas prendas, y antes de que pareciera que se volverá a estropear su dibujo porque la lluvia continúa, un gran paraguas la cubre a ella e incluso a parte de los salvadores. Mira hacia arriba confundida, y se encuentra con los ojos de su inspiración

—T.K... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -parpadea varias veces, sorprendida por su repentina aparición, abrazando el cuaderno intacto. Planea guardarlo en el bolso impermeable que se dejó sobre el banco en el cual estaba antes

—Minako, imaginé que estarías por aquí —le sonríe amable—. Tienes la costumbre de venir a dibujar por estos lugares, y quería advertirte de la tormenta, pero se ve que llegué tarde —con el brazo libre rodea la cintura de la chica, acompañándola hacia donde están el resto de sus cosas

—Está bien... Gracias, muchas gracias —sonríe con las mejillas ruborizadas, guardando sus dibujos a excepción de uno, que es el más reciente—. Mira, hice esto para ti... Aunque... Iré al grano. Me gustas. —luego de tantas emociones, lo menos complicado ya es declararse

—A mí también —sonríe ampliamente y la despeina—. ¿Sino porqué vendría hasta aquí con una excusa barata? Está muy lindo, me siento afortunado de que con todo ese talento decidas dibujarme a mí

—¿Cómo no dibujarte? Hay muchas razones que siempre me inspiran cuando...

Las voces se escuchan cada vez más alejadas para los héroes, quienes se quedaron unos segundos más a curiosear, mirando con ternura a la pareja que acaba de formarse. Se miran entre ellos sonriendo, hasta que el chico de ojos verdes cambia su expresión.

—Señorita, tengo unos asuntos que atender en otra parte, así que me despido por el momento, estaremos en contacto —le guiña el ojo y besa su mano, para luego irse saltando entre los edificios

—¡Cierto! ¡Mi cita con Adrien! -se dice a sí misma y pasa por un camino diferente, llegando curiosamente primero a la habitación—. Qué raro, todavía no volvió —ladea la cabeza y echa un vistazo, para saber si puede transformarse tranquila. Lo que sí, la toma por sorpresa el ruido de la puerta, que antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, se presenta ingresando a su cuarto el modelo Adrien

—¡Ladybug! —no entiende tampoco qué está sucediendo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a alguien? Hablando de buscar a alguien, ¿Sabes a dónde está Marinette? A simple vista no la encuentro —camina lento, mirando hacia los rincones y bajo los muebles

—Oh... Esa chica —se siente nerviosa y ríe falsamente—. Dijo que tenía que regresar a su casa ya que sus padres le dijeron que la lluvia empeoraría pronto —arquea ambas cejas y se rasca la cabeza. Escucha el sonido de sus pendientes advirtiéndole que ella "también" tendrá que irse pronto-. Bueno, yo me voy~ —le dice sin rodeos

—¡Espera! —la toma del brazo y la mira fijamente. La brisa que atraviesa el ventanal le da un efecto especial a su cabello, despeinándolo levemente

—Me debo ir, voy a regresar a mi identidad dentro de poco, ¿Necesitas algo? —lo mira intrigada, sin quitar la mano que posa sobre ella, no puede resistirse realmente

—Te daré comida, para que tu prodigio reponga su energía y puedas quedarte unos minutos más —primera vez que insiste de esa manera con el rostro de Adrien. En tan sólo dos minutos va y vuelve de la cocina con unas galletas con chispas de chocolate—. Aquí tienes, si quieres puedes esconderte en el otro lado de mi habitación hasta que estés de vuelta

—Bueno... Esto es bastante extraño, pero aceptaré tu petición esta vez. Supongo que tendrás que contestarme varias cosas —no entiende qué se le pasa por la cabeza al otro—. Pero primero quisiera saber, ¿Por qué no comemos lo que está en aquella bolsa? —le señala

—Porque se suponía que iba a comer eso con Marinette, y creo que ella quería verme probarlo... —mira hacia arriba, pensativo—. Aunque creo que sería una buena propaganda para su negocio si la mismísima Ladybug dice que está delicioso —sonríe divertido

—No suena mal, me lo pensaré, iré al otro lado, pero por favor no mires —le hace ojitos y justo en ese mismo instante, en que ella se sienta en un lugar alejado de su vista, desaparece su traje, mostrándose a Tikki cansada

—Marinette... —le susurra lento—. Tengo hambre... —tiene los ojos semiabiertos, además del hambre parece también que tiene sueño

—Tikki —le dice en voz baja—. Adrien nos invitó a quedarnos un rato más —le comenta mientras le acerca la bandeja que le trajo el rubio, tomando una galleta para sí

—¿No era a eso a lo que vinimos? —da mordiscos a su comida, realmente quería comer—. Te felicito —le dice con la boca llena

—El problema es que él necesita hablar con Ladybug, no sé porqué -le responde con una cara que demuestra su confusión, pero a la vez sus mejillas se van tornando rojizas—. ¿Me ayudarás?

—Mmm... —sus pensamientos se hacen más entendibles para ella a medida que va comiendo—. Está bien, pero sólo un rato —a pesar de su voz tierna y bajita, se nota la firmeza de sus palabras

—Mh —asiente con la cabeza y come un poco más, suspirando para tratar de calmar sus nervios. De por sí como Marinette es nerviosa, pero en verdad, una situación tan diferente se le hace extraño

Más allá del acuerdo que habían hecho anteriormente, el chico no cumple del todo con su parte. Se acerca lentamente hacia donde está la otra, pero con los ojos cerrados. Tikki se percata de ello, y se esconde rápidamente en el bolso de Marinette. Esta última, decide tomar un cambio en sus planes.

—Adrien, ¿Te tomó mucho tiempo el mandado? —le habla lo más relajada posible, haciendo que el más alto por la confianza de su voz, abra los ojos

—¿Marinette? ¿Qué haces aquí? —parpadea varias veces, y se lleva una mano a la frente. Suspira suave—. Debí haberlo imaginado. No había forma de que salieras a esa tormenta si te... —"pedí que te quedaras", piensa—. Si te era peligroso, podrías haberte enfermado. Ladybug se fue, ¿Verdad? Ella vino al mismo lugar donde estás tú, ¿O qué sucedió? —ladea la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad

—P-pues... —regresando a su normar comportamiento con él—. Ella sí, se fue. Yo nunca me fui, estaba esperando. Esperándote —se sonroja y mira hacia abajo

—Está bien, debí imaginarlo. Mi propuesta fue demasiado para ella. Y debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer —muestra una leve expresión de decepción, pero le resulta entendible, para él también sería peligroso un trato de ese calibre. Sin pasar más de unos segundos, regresa a su normal sonrisa. Siempre Ladybug tiene muchos secretos, como Chat Noir ya sabe que no le dice todo, menos le diría a "alguien que no es de su equipo"—. Entonces, si no te molesta, ¿Vamos a ver la película? —extiende la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse

—Sí —sonríe amplio, riendo bajo, algo tensa por los nervios pero feliz. Toma por los dedos al de ojos verdes, levantándose con facilidad

Ambos caminan hasta donde está el televisor. La pequeña de cabellos azules toma asiento primero, mientras que Adrien se acerca a acomodar las cosas. Entre eso, Marinette juega con las manos propias, esperando. El rubio saca ambas cajitas de la bolsa y las deja abiertas, para luego quitarle la pausa a la película que apenas estaban por la introducción anteriormente. Camina hacia su contraria, mostrándose animado, y se sienta a su lado, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo. Es una acción común entre amigos, aunque Marinette no lo toma de la misma forma. Adrien lo hizo por inercia, pero a pesar de darse cuenta unos segundos después, continúa de la misma manera.

—Vamos a probar qué tal saben los bombones —le sonríe cálidamente. Con la mano libre coge uno de los que están en la caja roja. Lo lleva despacio a la boca propia. Disfruta el sabor que conoce por primera vez, pero sin quitar los ojos de las escenas en la televisión—. Wow, qué rico. Estos chocolates se venderán como pan caliente —con la mano que tiene sobre ella, juega con su cabello, enlazándolo entre sus dedos

—¿Tú c-crees? —su rostro no puede estar más rojo. Le cuesta concentrarse en lo que está viendo, su mente está ocupada infinitamente por el otro chico, pero en resumen, piensa disfrutar lo que sea que pase, ya que está con él.


End file.
